New Love
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Dean is ready to move on and try something new with Roman. But he needs help trying to figure what kind of dates to take Roman on.


_**New Love**_

 _All this time I've been living it up_

 _And every night I'd be falling in love_

 _But I'm finally seeing the light_

 _Falling in love with you every night_

 _*Maroon5*_

The last seven months have been a rollercoaster of a ride for Dean. From being in the most hated fraction in the WWE with Roman and Seth. To the fact that Seth then turned his back on both him and Roman. That night in the ring seeing Seth turn his back on them hurt. The chair shots were nothing. What really hurt in that ring was the curb stomp that he receives on the chair. Coming too and seeing that Randy was going to RKO Roman on the chair that hurt the worst. Knowing he couldn't be there save him like he always has. The walk back to their locker room was harsh his ribs hurt the back stings the trainers tried to stop them to check them out. Both of them refused the treatment all Dean wanted was to get back to their locker room. What happened next was bad enough the hurt he felt when Seth broke things off. Yes, that hurt but seeing him with her hurt so much more. Leaving him broken and alone was one thing but always wanting to keep him a secret hurt more. Dean knew that he had to distance himself from everyone if he really wanted to get through everything. Remembering the look on his family's face when he woke up from his drunken coma. The pain he saw in their eyes as he knew that he had disappointed them. That was the moment that he knew that he was so over everything that Seth had done to him. He was ready to move on and who better than his best friend and brother. He knew that Roman loved him and hell he loved Roman as well. Things these past couple weeks have been good he and Roman were staying at a separate hotel then the rest of the roster. Dean looked into the mirror and wondered just what Roman was doing at this very moment. Dean picked up the phone and waited.

"Hey man what' up?" He asked  
"Jimmy I need your help can you come to my room?" Dean asked

"Yeah man give me five." Jimmy said as the two hung up Dean knew everything about Roman but wanted to make sure he could do something special. Dean was dressed in his black jeans and black wife beater pacing around his room. The knock at the door drew his attention as he walked to the door to find Jimmy.

"Hey Coz what's up." Jimmy said as he hugged Dean. Dean was feeling the love from all of Raman's family.

"The last three weeks I have finally moved away from what was. I have finally have decided that I want to go ahead…" Dean stopped as he looked down.

"You can say it I mean were all rooting for you." Jimmy said "Rome is happy only when he's with you."

"I know you have been told me over and over again. Mainly by Gia and Jo." Dean said

"And Jey and I see it too. Dean, Roman is so hung up on you it's not funny. That man has loved you way too long. I am surprised that he hasn't asked you out yet." Jimmy said

"He's waiting on me to be ready, and I am so ready." Dean said

"So what's the hold up?" Jimmy asked

"I am just lost at what to do." Dean said "He's not some chick I can wine and dine."

"He might enjoy that once and a while, just getting out the two of you." Jimmy said

"I am just not sure." Dean said

"What did you and you know do for dates?" Jimmy asked

"Our whole relationship was secret no one knew but those we told. We did go out but only to bars or club. Other than that we stayed in the room." Dean said

"Tell you what I have an idea, tonight Trinity and I are going to the nutcracker she loves that ballet…" Jimmy started as Dean cut him off

"Oh hell no he won't like that." Dean said

"Let me finish. Here." Jimmy said throwing him some keys.

"Is this what I think it is?" Dean asked

"Yeah I know I can trust you. Take him on a ride and just get out." Jimmy said as Dean thought about it and realized this could work.

"I can work with this." Dean said

"Go ahead and call him." Jimmy said as Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Roman's number.

"Hey D you ok?" Roman asked

"Yeah Ro I am good I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go somewhere with me this afternoon." Dean asked

"Why Mr. Ambrose are you asking me out?" Roman asked as Jimmy smiled as Dean blushed.

"Yeah I am. So what do you say?" Dean asked

"You know I would do anything and go anywhere with you. So what do you have in mind?" Roman asked

"Just trust me please?" Dean asked

"Ok where do you want to meet?" Roman asked

"Down stairs in twenty." Dean said

"Ok that I can do. See you soon." Roman said as they hung up.

"Ok, now that you have him meeting you go enjoy the afternoon and evening give Jey a text and he'll make sure there is food here for when you two get back." Jimmy said

"Thanks Jimmy I don't know to thank you." Dean said

"Just make him happy and be happy yourself." Jimmy said as he left Dean alone he grabbed his jacket and headed out meet Roman. Dean got off the elevator and was floored to see that standing there was Roman he was in tight black jeans and black shirt that was tight around his arms, his tribal tattoo was showing. Dean felt a desire to want to trace every curve and turn on that arm. Dean walked up too Roman and stood behind him and smiled as he knew this was it.

"Hey handsome you ready?" Dean asked as Roman turned to see Dean standing there a smile formed on his lips

"Yeah Baby Boy I am ready." Roman said as Dean couldn't help but to feel the love in those two words.

"Come on then." Dean said as they walked out of the hotel and to the parking garage Roman wondered just where they were headed when he saw Jimmy's bike.

"Baby Boy what's going on?" Roman asked

"Were going for a ride." Dean said holding up the key.

"Jimmy trusted you with is precious bike." Roman said

"What can I say he does. Now come on." Dean said as he got on and started it up. Roman got on and sat behind Dean.

"Can I hold on tight?" Roman asked

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Dean said as he revved up the engine. Dean pulled out onto the road. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean's waist holding him close. Dean was in heaven feeling Roman wrapped around him holding him close while he was in control. Dean took a turn and they were going through some country landscape. Dean pulled off the road into a county park. Dean got off the bike and held out his hand for Roman. Roman smiled as he reached out and took it once off the bike Dean held on to the hand and he and Roman walked into the park. Roman was so happy about holding Dean's hand in his it felt so right.

"You know that was the first time I was on a bike being a passenger." Roman said as Dean smiled as they kept walking. Dean wasn't sure what to say or how to say what he wanted to. "Dean you ok?"

"Huh." Dean said as Roman stopped and saw the huge boulder by the creek. He pulled Dean over and made him sit down.

"Dean look at me." Roman said as Dean looked into the light blue eyes to see nothing but love. "What's going through that beautiful mind of yours?"

"You know you keep telling me I am beautiful and as much as it should bother me it doesn't." Dean said

"I could say your sexy cause you are. But you will always be beautiful to me." Roman said

"I am going crazy that's what. Ro I want so much to show you that I care and I am really no good at this." Dean said as he got up and started to pace. Roman knew that this would be somewhat of a problem.

"I know that the dating thing is different, I also know that you never really went on proper dates cause of the secretive relationship. You know that I will go along with whatever you want to do." Roman said as Dean looked up into the blue eyes and smile.

"All I could think of was to take you out to dinner and a movie but then I got to thinking that that might not be a good idea." Dean said

"Listen to me Baby Boy I will do whatever it is that you want, if you want a movie, Dinner, hell even a play or that opera as long as we are together I am good." Roman said

"Really? So if I said I wanted to go to a restaurant you'd be ok with it?" Dean asked

"Of course I would, as long as you and I are together, I know that it was all him who wanted to keep it a secret, but I don't care who knows." Roman said as Dean new that this was what he's been waiting for

"Good cause I don't want to hide it either. I love you Ro and nothing could ever change that. Come on let's go for a walk." Dean said as he held out his hand out too Roman who interlaced their finger as Dean pulled him along the trail. The two walked around the park for almost an hour when Dean heard his stomach rumbling. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick text to Jey and asked him to make reservations for him and Roman at the hotel restaurant. The two made it back to the bike and Dean held out the keys too Roman.

"Seriously Jimmy would kill me." Roman said

"Na I'll tell him I was tired and didn't want to wreck it." Dean said as Roman got on and started it up, Dean got on behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Roman turned his head to look back at the man who was holding him he turned the bike off and got off to turn around to face Dean. Dean smiled as Roman leaned in letting his lips slightly touch Dean's. Dean felt the heat rise into his cheeks this was the first time that he got to feel Roman's lips on his. Dean reached over and laid his hands on both of Roman's hips and continued to kiss. Roman had been wanting to do this for some time but he needed to make sure that Dean was ready. Now that he had him in his reach he never wanted to let go. Pulling back from the kiss both needed air Dean's hands were still on Roman's hips.

"That was just as amazing as I have dreamt of." Roman said as Dean scooted forward so that they were as close as they could get. Roman used both of his hand and cupped Dean's face.

"I have too Ro, I am so ready to move on with you, I want to go forward with you." Dean said "I love you."

"I love you too Dean, it's you and me from here on out." Roman said as he leaned in and kiss the man again.

"I could do this all night, but we have dinner plans so let's get back to the hotel." Dean said as Roman got off the bike again and started it up. Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's waist as they pulled out of the park and headed back to the hotel. The ride back was about an hour long Dean was feeling content just leaning against Roman holding on tight. Roman parked the bike back where Jimmy had it and handed the keys back to Dean. The two walked into the hotel and headed to the elevator as the doors opened there stood Jimmy and Trinity.

"Hey guys have fun?" Jimmy said

"We sure did. Thanks man." Dean said as he handed over the keys.

"Were glad you had a great time. Now if you'll excuse me we have a show to get to." Trinity said as the two got on the elevator. Roman reached over and took Dean's hand into his.

"So what time is dinner? And what do I have to wear?" Roman said as Dean pulled out his phone and saw Jey's text.

"Dress in your finest. We have reservations at 7." Dean said as the doors opened and they headed to their rooms. Stopping in front of Roman's door Dean reached up and placed his hand to the back of Roman's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Dean kissed Roman with such passion till he needed much air.

"Wow, I am never going to get enough of those lips." Roman said as he placed a small kiss to Dean's lips as he stood up.

"So I'll see you at 6:55." Dean said as he walked three doors down to his own. Dean looked to his right and smiled as he and Roman both walked into their rooms. Dean shut the door and leaned against it. Dean was happy that he was givin the chance to feel true love and he was glad it was with Roman. Taking off his jacket he placed it on the bed as he went to the closet and there he found the suit that he asked Jey to get him. Dean stripped everything off and got in the shower. Dean knew that Roman thought he was beautiful the way he was and he wasn't going to change that. Dean finished up his shower and started to get dressed. Once he was done he looked into the mirror and there he saw himself all dressed up for his true love. He glanced at his phone and see it was 6:53 and he had a text message from Seth.

 _Seth: I hope you can forgive me, I am sorry I hurt you._

Erasing the message, he continued to grab his wallet and key card he headed out the door. Standing in front of Roman's door Dean reached up and knocked.

"Just a minute." Roman said as Dean smiled as the door opened and there stood Roman all dressed up. Dean felt like he could care less about dinner all he wanted to so was rip it all off. "Hey Baby Boy you look beautiful."

Dean was breathless as he took in the man standing in front of him. Sure he's seen Roman dressed up before but tonight was there was something different. He had his hair pulled back, he was wearing a black suit with a black silk shirt and a black tie.

"Wow Handsome…I…" Dean started

"You ok?" Roman asked as Dean reached out and pulled Roman for another kiss.

"Yeah let's go." Dean said as the two headed to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. The doors opened and Roman kept a tight hold on Dean's hand has they walked to the restaurant.

"Can I help you sir's?" She asked

"Reservation for two under Good." Dean said

"Ahh right this way." She said as they followed her to the back of the restaurant and out the door to a set of steps. There on the deck was a table set for two with nothing but a few solar powered lights and candles on the table.

"Your waitress will be right with you." She said as she walked away.

"So Handsome what do you think?" Dean asked as Roman reached over to grab his hand.

"Baby boy this is amazing. How did you do all of this?" Roman said

"I had a little help from Jey." Dean said

"First Jimmy's bike and Jey doing this. I say that my family is behind us." Roman said

"Oh yeah I get daily phone calls from Gia and Jo asking me if it happened yet." Dean said

"Those two love you just as much as I do." Roman said as the two were interrupted by the waitress.

"Hi my name is Jenna I'll be your waitress are you guys ready to order?" She asked

"Yeah I'll have Ice Tea please." Dean said

"Same here." Roman replied as the two were left alone. Dean was happy to be having a real dinner in a real restaurant with Roman. The two looked over the menu's as they finally decided on what they wanted.

"Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?" She asked

"Yeah I'll have the stake med rare, with mash potatoes and the carrots." Dean said

"I'll have the same with but with a baked potato instead." Roman said

"Sure." she said a she left the two alone.

"Ok so we have our family to thank for today. They all know and that's what matters what about work?" Roman asked

"I say that we tell Vince. To hell with the other two." Dean said

"I agree. And as for our co-workers let them find out." Roman said

"We just have to remember to keep it off camera." Dean said as Roman kissed his hand.

"I can handle that." Roman said as Dean was pulling at his tie "You can take it off if you like."

"Nope I am sticking to the look." Dean said

"Baby boy I want you to be comfortable and I know you hate ties." Roman said as he slides his chair next to Dean's and he started to untie the tie. Once the knot was out he pulled it off and stuffed it in his pocket. Leaning forward he places his lips onto Dean in a sweet kiss.

"Thank you Handsome." Dean said as the waitress showed up with their food. Roman was happy sitting at this table just eating in silence knowing he was with Dean. Roman knew that tonight was going to be the first of many now that he has finally felt Dean's lips on his. They finished eating their food and sat there talking about tomorrow night's show.

"You ready to get out of here?" Dean asked

"Only if you are." Roman said. Dean stood up and reached out for Roman's hand and pulled him up.

"Yeah I am let's go upstairs." Dean said as they walked down the steps and through the restaurant. Walking through the lobby they saw the one person that they needed to have a talk with.

"Joe, Jon nice to see you again. How come you're not at the hotel with the rest of the talent?" He asked

"Um well we both needed to be away from Colby. Were glad we ran into you do you have a minute?" Roman said

"Ahh I see. Sure I have a few Linda's running late." He said

"Vince Joe and I we need to tell you something. We promise that it's not going to interfere with our on screen persona's." Dean said

"Does it have to do with the fact that you two are holding hands?" Vince asked as they both looked to see that they were still holding hands.

"Yeah, Jon and I are a couple." Roman said

"Look I don't care as long as the company isn't effected. So be happy and I take it you don't want Steph and Paul knowing?" Vince asked

"No we don't. Well tell everyone in our own time." Dean said

"Ok. And you two for what's it's worth I think that Colby turning his back on you two was a huge mistake. I know he hurt you both badly just for the gold. Prove them wrong that you don't have to kiss ass to get to the top." Vince said as he noticed his wife getting off the elevator. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Roman and Dean walked over to the elevator and headed up to their floor. The doors opened and they walked toward their rooms Dean kept a hold of Romans hand and bypassed his room. Pulling out his key card Dean opened the door and smiled at Roman. Roman saw the look in Dean's eyes and knew that tonight was the night. He walked into the room and pulled Dean in with him as he placed the sign on the door Do Not Disturb sign.


End file.
